Monique St. Claire
Name: Monique St.Claire Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''19 '''Grade: Senior (12th Grade) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Jogging, Track & Field Team, Junior Soccer Program, Yearbook Appearance: Monique is a rather plain looking girl. She's weighs about 102 lbs. and stands at 5'6" in height. Her most noticeable feature is her jet black hair, that she takes pride in keeping very well maintained. Her hair goes down to just below her shoulder blades, and she ties it into a pony tail and wears it through a baseball cap while jogging. She has very light gray eyes that are often mistaken for baby blue. Her build is skinny, but atheletic, and she is somewhat flat-chested. She has both ears pierced and wears gold studs, which were given to her by her grandmother. Other than that, she is remarkably featureless, having no discernable scars or birthmarks. She tends to wear more athletic clothing, such as track pants and tank tops, and one day hopes to compete in the olympics. She never goes anywhere without running shoes and her Nalgene water bottle (which she bought with her allowance money). Though she dresses and acts atheletic, Monique is in no better shape than an average student. When she speaks, one can easily detect her French-Canadian accent. Biography: Monique's mother is an American woman named Gina, who married a French-Canadian man named Guy St.Claire. She was born in Quebec City, and spent most of her childhood there until her father got a new job with a large technology firm in the US when she was 12. As such, Monique's maiden tongue was French, and she was forced to learn English over the first 3 years she had been in America. She still speaks with a distinctly noticeable French accent, but her grammer and vocabulary skills are impeccable. Once and a while, she will let a word or two slip in french, and her household speaks in a combination of both languages, slipping between the two languages seemlessly. Monique is an only child, and at the age of 9 was molested by her Uncle, Marc. Her parents never found out about it, and Monique has since repressed the memory, but occasionally it manifests itself in her extreme distrust and discomfort around boys. Monique has never had a boyfriend, nor does she take any interest in boys. Her parents have begun to notice this behaviour, but feel it would be best not to confront her about it openly. An active child from a young age, Monique jogs in her spare time, and competes on the school's track & field team (where she performs at an average level). After school three days a week she also plays league soccer, but has never won a single tournament. She portrays an active lifestyle with the clothing she wears and the water bottle she always drinks from, but is in average shape for a girl her age. Most of her school friends are those she plays soccer and does track with, all girls. Her family life is pretty sound, with only occasional arguments or fights (usually about going places without calling home, and curfews). She loves her parents, and does not like seeing them upset. She does well for herself at school, and consistently maintains an A- average. She is unsure of what she wants to do with her life, but would love to try out for the Olympics someday (more of a dream than a real aspiration). She is allergic to peanuts, and as the only girl in her class to be that way, is the reason her fellow students cannot eat peanut products with their luches. At home, she is kept company by her two cats: Mikah and Michelle. Both are similar-looking black shorthaired tabby cats, and it is her daily chore to feed them and clean their litter box. Aside from Monique's uneasiness around boys, she is also not a very trusting person by nature. The freindships she has are built on weak foundations, and she will not hesitate to leave someone behind who she feels she cannot trust. Her only loyalty is to her parents, whom she hates to dissapoint. She has experimented with marijuana with her school friends, but does so only socially, sometimes giving in to peer pressure. She is also terrified of dogs, and can't stand to hear them barking at her (even small ones). Other than that, Monique is a pretty mentally sound and capable teenager. Advantages: Average athletic ability, initial distrust of boys may save her from being betrayed, moderately intelligent. Disadvantages: Not likely to form partnerships with boys, more likely to be violent towards males, is uncomfortable and awkward around guns. Designated Number: Female Student no. 13 The above biography is as written by RePeate. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Broad Axe Conclusions: Well, if G13 doesn't like guns, she should feel quite comfortable with that broad axe! Southridge High seems to have a lot more boys than girls, unfortunately for G13, so this poor girl's allies are going to be pretty hard to come by. I wonder what she'll do if one of the boys tries to come on to her? Hopefully, that'll happen, and she'll snap and equalize the competition! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Melina Frost Collected Weapons: '''Broad Axe (issued weapon) '''Allies: Melina Frost, Renee Valenti Enemies: Melina Frost Mid-Game Evaluation: After awakening and realizing the situation she was in, Monique ran through the jungle in a panic before arriving at the Quarry. Taking shelter there, she heard Melina Frost arrive, and decided Melina was trustworthy enough to talk to. However, soon the first announcements played, and Monqiue realized that Melina had killed Lance Barrett. Terrified, Monique tried to distance herself from the redhead, but Melina talked her down and offered a chance to team up and hunt down the men on the island who would do them harm. Though scared and conflicted, Monique was swayed by Melina's forceful nature and promise of protection and joined up with her. The two of them soon added the arriving Renee Valenti to their group, which Melina dubbed The Poison Angels. Arriving at the coast, the Angles found Simon Wood, Lenny Priestly, and Elizabeth Priestly tending to Madison Conner's wound. Melina told Monique that the two of them would act friendly and lure the group into a trap. This disturbed Monique greatly, but not wanting to show weakness or anger in front of her leader, Monique agreed. However, before anything could happen, Danya's announcement declared the area a danger zone. The group moved on, much to Monique's relief. The following day, Monique found herself trailing behind Meline and Renee thanks to a twisted ankle. She arrived at the Small Cottage, realizing just how deranged Melina was and half hoping that they'd left her behind. Instead , both were there, with Melina attacking a confused Wade Wilson with her chain and Renee shooting at Maxie Dasai. Frightened and not wanting to fight, Monique hid behind the cottage and watched the action unfold. That would prove to be a tragic mistake, as after Wade ran off an enraged Melina turned on Monique for her refusal to help. Melina first struck Monique in the head with the chain before brutally slashing her several times with her coping saw. Using her as an example to alert Renee to the punishment for insubordination, Melina finally slit Monique's throat, putting the girl out of her misery. Her position in the Poison Angels would soon be filled by Jessa Vanallen. Post-Game Evaluation: As Ms. Frost showed us all, sometimes your first choice just doesn't work out, and you need to update to a better version! Memorable Quotes: "Melina, I don't know if I can do this. Why do we have to kill people? I don't want that hanging over my soul. I... I'm not sure... I can do this..." - Monique realizes that she's in just a bit over her head. Other/Trivia *Along with Adonis Zorba, Monique is one of the two v3 characters not involved in the rescue to have not had their deaths announced. In character, this is chalked up to Dorian forgetting due to rushing through the announcement. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Monique, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *It's Ladies Night and the Feeling's Right... V3: *Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures *Lady So Divine *She Bop Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Monique St. Claire. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students